Inside Out
by BlaseBlanco
Summary: One night with an unknown man and Tolten's world is turned inside out. Middle aged!Sed/Tolten


Author's Note: So it feels like it's been forever since I've written something. Yet here I am with what I think may be the first romantic Sed/Tolten on this site. If so SCORE. If not, oh well. But this was written pretty quickly in the dreaded present tense (2nd story in a row like this) so I don't know how I feel about it. But it was written as a birthday present to myself because I LOVE them due to Ashley so here it is. Also...I haven't exactly gotten these two in the game yet do to my non-stop grinding in the Ice Canyon so this is all me guessing based on what little I've seen of Tolten and what Sed looks like. Sorry if they're hideously OOC. Hope you guys like it anyway.

Disclaimer: I don't own Lost Odyssey or the song Inside Out by Eve 6.

* * *

><p><strong>Part 1: Inside Out<strong>

I groan and stretch my legs out as I forcibly drag myself from some of the deepest sleep I've gotten in a while. My bones snap and pop erratically and I frown. There is _no_ reason for me to be as sore as I am. So I mentally shrug and tune everything out in favor of getting some extra sleep.

"Hey, kid. You should probably get up. It's almost seven."

At least, that was my original plan. Now, I'm not really sure what the hell is going on.

First, let me say that I'm most definitely not the type of guy to engage in one-night stands. Not only is it against my, reasonably strict, moral code, but it's just plain awkward. So believe me when I say that I am just the tiniest bit freaked out when I wake up next to someone that _I don't know_...who also happens to be a man.

"Hey, can you hear me? You gotta get up, kid. I've gotta get to work and I remember you saying something about work last night."

Last night..._holy fuck_. Suddenly, everything comes back to me and I leap out of the bed (which isn't even mine by the way), clutching sheets to my chest to maintain some far fetched sense of dignity.

"_What the fuck happened last night?_" Honestly, that wasn't even the first question I thought of but I figured the rest of them wouldn't reflect too well on me. After all, hearing some guy question your identity when he just woke up in _your_ bed would probably give off some major slut vibes.

The mystery man just eyes for me for a moment and I come to a rather gut-wrenching conclusion. This man is _hot_. Not 'supermodel airbrushed abs' hot but more like the 'distinguished older gentleman' variety. Although, it's hard to think of him as distinguished when I remember all the things he'd done to me the night before.

"You were _not_ that drunk last night. You'd only had three drinks."

Drinks. _Oh_. That certainly put things into perspective. Alcohol and I? Not exactly on speaking terms. It probably had something to do with my almost ridiculously low tolerance for anything with booze in it. Two drinks and I'm on my ass. Three and I throw all caution to the wind and start dancing on tables. I frown and try to remember who the hell let me drink and it practically cracks me over the head._ Seth_. Of course it was her. That busybody can't leave anything or any_one_ alone.

Then mystery man stretches and I'm kind of reminded why I went home with him last night. Despite the obvious difference in our ages, and believe me it's _obvious_, he's still one of the most attractive men I've ever seen, which is saying quite a lot. I do live in the land of airbrushed beauty after all.

"Listen kid-"

"Do you even know my name?" I rudely interrupt. I know he's got at least a decade on me, but I'm no _kid_. "I'm getting tired of the kid thing."

He watches me and something that looks suspiciously like amusement is dancing in his blue eyes. "Sorry _Tolten_, but I distinctly remember you mumbling something about work in the morning. I, too, have a job so you're gonna have to split soon."

I gawk. Unabashedly. Because this man is practically kicking me out of his house at seven in the morning after we had _sex_ the night before. Then I remember that this is a one-night stand. And I'm promptly mortified. I just woke up in another man's bed when I've been out of the metaphorical closet for all of eleven hours and I'm standing wrapped in a bed-sheet _snapping_ at the poor man. Never have I felt more catty...or slutty.

"I'm s-sorry..."

"Sed," he supplies helpfully.

"Sed. I just, I'm not used t-to this and I just feel s-s-so _awful_ and-"

"Calm down, ki - Tolten. Relax, it's not really a big deal."

Except it really is. The first man I ever sleep with and it's a one-night stand. He's almost obscenely handsome, wealthy from the looks of the apartment, and level-headed enough to deal with the stuttering naked mess that I am. And because I couldn't possibly get more pathetic than I already am, I start to cry. Note to self: _never tell Seth about this_.

The stupid salty tears are just starting to dive-bomb off my chin when I feel his arms clutch me to his chest awkwardly. The look on his face is distinctly uncomfortable as he rubs circles between my shoulder blades, alternating between quietly shushing me and telling me that everything is fine. The weird thing? As soon as his arms are around me, I stop crying. Although I don't tell him that. Nothing like this has ever happened to me and I want to enjoy the feeling of another man's around me for a minute longer. Because chances are, it won't last. And because my life sucks, I turn out right.

"Um, so I still have to go to work but...maybe you could meet me somewhere for lunch? I'd really rather not be cited as the reason you swore off men. I couldn't really handle the blame."

I sniffle, pathetically might I add, and tilt my head to meet his eyes. And just because I have zero self control, my entire face breaks out in one of my completely dreadful all-encompassing blushes. All because the man is _holding_ me. Sometimes I make myself sick. "What do you m-mean blame?"

He smirks and _God, is that man sexy_. I actually hate myself for not remembering anything after leaving the club because he'll probably be the best-looking guy I ever sleep with.

"Can you imagine how pissed the male population of the world would be if I made someone who looks like _you_ swear off men?"

And I frown. Because that makes no sense. I don't know if he's trying to butter me up but his compliment catches me off guard. So I blush some more and hate myself just a little bit more. This man obviously isn't good for my psyche.

Apparently Sed caught my frown because it was soon mirrored back at me. "Please don't tell me you're one of those guys that doesn't think they're attractive even though men fall at their feet for a chance to be with them?"

"I only came out yesterday." My statement hangs awkwardly in the air before he starts laughing. Hysterically. We're talking clutching his stomach eyes getting teary laughing. At me.

After what feels like _forever_ he's wiping his eyes and smiling down at me and _why_ exactly does he have to be so gorgeous? "I'm sorry, it's just that I can't imagine you ever being without a man. You're just..." He squints at me and I feel my blush coming back with a vengeance. "You're _cute_. Corrupt-ably so. How a man can look at you and not wanna throw you on the nearest horizontal surface and have his wicked way with you is beyond me. My gain I guess."

He turns to rifle through our clothes on the floor and even his _back_ is sexy. I don't know what I did or said last night but maybe liquid courage has its advantages. With a sound of triumph he stands and I see that he has my phone clutched in his hand. Without a word he starts scrolling and pressing buttons, only stopping to take a picture of his crotch. I glance down and I attempt to stifle my laughter. This man who has to be in his late thirties at the least is wearing Teenage Ninja Mutant Turtle boxers. Hearing my laughter he turns and smiles.

"Yeah, that was your reaction when you saw them last night, too. Figured you'd want your contact picture to be something you can't mistake for someone else."

Sure enough I check and his number is in my phone, labeled with his name and the picture.

"So...lunch. You wanna?"

_Do_ I? He's sexy and comfortable in his skin and stable _but_ he was also my first ever one-night stand. Is this a good idea?

"I'm pretty sure we're doing this backwards by having sex first but...sure. I'd like that."

That unfairly perfect smile again then he's helping me find my clothes and pull them on. Luckily Seth, the traitor, texted me telling me that she'd cover for me at work. She probably thought she was off the hook. Dead wrong.

Sed's grin grows a bit as I stand shuffling awkwardly in his doorway. "So I'll...see you later?"

He reaches out and tucks an unruly strand of blonde hair behind my ear. And I blush. Because I'm an idiot.

"Yeah, Tolten. Later. Give you a chance to shower and change."

"Yeah, thanks. I'll uh...bye." Before I have a chance to run and save myself more embarrassment he pulls me back inside and grabs my upper-arms securely, lifting me onto my toes. And he kisses me. And it's _good_.

I really can't wait for lunch.

* * *

><p><span>End Note:<span> So just like Musings there's a second part to this that'll involve mansex. I'll post it whenever I finish it which will hopefully be soon so I can work on my two Halloween fics so I can have them done in time for the second best holiday ever. (One for each of my fandoms.) So put this on alert if you might be interested since this isn't technically done yet. (It might be done in past tense if that entices anyone.) In retrospect, I wish I would've made Sed more...crass. But I guess I can do that in the next chapter since that'll be when all the sexin' happens.

Hope you guys liked it. **Reviews would be appreciated and reviewers adored.**


End file.
